Service entities transmit notifications to user devices to increase traffic to services of the service entities. The notifications may be transmitted through an application (“app”) or as a result of the user subscribing to notification. It is common for a user to have two or more user devices (e.g., phone, tablet, laptop computer, desktop computer, smart television, smart watch, etc.). When a service entity transmits a notification to user devices, the user receives the notifications on each of the user devices of the user. This results in the user being overwhelmed by notifications and removing the application or unsubscribing from notifications.